HEROES RP 1: Demonic Revival! Return of the Blacklust Clan
Plot The Blacklust Clan...... nutorious in a forgotten future timeline for taking over the world during a long era of peace, but was taken down by a band of people from the Time Patrol lead by Junior the Hedgehog. It has been some time since the orginal creator of the clan, Rose Blacklust, was defeated.....but now....in the Underworld, she plots her revenge. On all those who live on the planet's surface, Characters HEROES Operatives Markus the Technohound (Apollo) Aqua the Dragoness (Apollo) Charlot The Koala (AU) Ravoka the Wolf (R67) Sam the rabbit (S.T.R) Verta the Hedgehog (S7) Xeno the Hedgehog (R67) Theta the Otter () Dawn the Kuikon Other/Side Heroes Villains Blacklust Clan *Rose Norissa Blacklust *Gizzelle Moranda Blacklust *Jakoby Blacklust *Syn Blacklust Other Villains Saren Arterius (Saren) Xavek the techno Organic (Saren) Mage Esquair (Earth) Moros C. Nekrozia (Saren) Rules # Major and All RP Rules Apply # Dont Hijack the Plot this counts for Heroes AND Villains # Im serious, this RP has a planned villian and somewhat of a Planned outcome. Please dont hijack. # Please dont Start Drama # PLEASE Dont let people fall behind # For the HEROES Characters, they all either know or somwhat know each other already # If you are not a HEROES Opertive, feel free to add a character to a secton that matches his/her mortality (Hero/Villian) # If you have a character listed, but cannot edit, no problem there's no rush. # Dont take up time when editing. Act 1 Chapter 1: Recovery It has been days since Markus' body was injured by LDS' attack. The heroic caninne layed in his digital recovery pod having the missing parts of his body slowly recover. As of now the team's second in command is watching over things as Markus is unable to lead. Charlot knocks on Markus' wall. "Hello? Markus, it's Charlot." Markus: *laying down in his pod he speaks. "Come in...Im alone..." Charlot walks in with a vase of flowers. She places it on his counter. "Get well soon." Markus didnt say a word but smiled. His body was half complete....half wire frame. It would take some time for him to have it fully restored. "Thank you Charlot....." Charlot smiles brightly. Markus smiles back as he digitaly moved the vase over to the counter beside him. "Wireframe Base Comeplete. Begining Organ Restoration Process....now Initiating Subject Sleep Mode" said the computer as it worked hard on restoring Markus' body. As the process inplied, the computer was now tasked with restoring his organs and other important innards. "Listen....I'm going to be away for a while...my body will be put in a short hibernaton until my body is fully complete." he sad as the Pod's windows started to cover it's glass with iron doors. "Ive tasked the computer to make my brain into an AI until then......and even that will take its time but not as much as my body's restoration. Charlot...I want you to tell everyone this...and to tell them not to worry." he said with a serious face. "Understand, Markus." Charlot said. Outside in the main building, Aqua waited for Charlot in the pit that was in the middle of the room. Worried about her friend, and leader she wrapped herself up in a blanket. Ravoka and Xeno enter the main building and seat themsevles, remaining relatively quiet. Charlot returns to the main building, taking her seat. "W..well? How is he?" asked Aqua sqirming over to Charlot. "He's stable and recovering." Charlot said. Aqua sighed. "As long as he's okay im relived...now I guess we should monitor the world I guess...." Sam walks in the room with concern in his eyes. "What did I miss? How's Markus?" "He's recovering, Sam." Charlot said. Aqua sighed. "I...um.....I need to monitor the ocean defences." she said walking out fast. Charlot just cocks an eyebrow as Aqua leaves. There was a small beep from the monitor that signaled a Mission Alert. "Ooh, a mission!" Sam said excitedly. "Grrreat." Charlot said silently and a bit annoyed. Chapter 2: Discovery On the monitor there was an old man in a lab coat. Behind him looked like laboratory with many people, possibly scientitst, runing frantic. "D'uha HEROES, we're in need of your assistance!" The sounds of a plasma gun is heard in the background "W...what was that? Go Check on the intruder! Block all the entrances!" A strange metallic voice spoke as a plasma shot was fired at the scientist. "Filthy organics... You tried to harvest my technology.. Now you will burn!" "Umm, what's going on?" Sam nervously said. Charlot snuggles with a Sheldon plush doll. A strange creature that seems to be more cybernetic than organic could be seen attacking the scientists before it fired at the monitor to disrupt the connection Aqua stands up to turn the connection off. "Well....should we deploy as a team or send a small group? Without Markus I dont know what to do...." she said stroking her wings. Charlot thinks about it. "We should deploy 2 units. If things go bad, we'll come out as a team." Sam nodded. "Alright, who's gonna go? "Let's try you and Aqua." Charlot said. "M...me?! But Ive never been on field before...." she said hiding behind a chair. "And that's why I'm dispatching you, Aqua." Charlot. "No worries, you'll be fine." Charlot concluded. Hopefully. "Don't worry, I'm super responsible!" (not really) Sam said as he gave a thumbs up "W..what was that? ---- (This line divides heroes roleplays from villain roleplayers) Back in the lab, a yellow lynx wearing a simple gunmetal grey trench coat with a strange tattoo on his forehead and a scythe on his back walked up to the creature. "Nice.. Now we wait for the local do gooders to show up.." The cat said in a bored tone. "Yes, then we exterminate them.. Isn't that right... Saren?" The creature said in anticipation. "Correct... Xavek.." The cat said before the two chuckled. One of the female scientists crawled over to a sealed door, to put in it's Emergancy Lockdown doors. "T...they must not be able to reach them..." Xavek turned towards the crawling female scientist and casually fired a plasma shot at her back. "So there is something of value here... Excellent." Saren grinned. "N...no....." she said before blacking out. The door had some words on it that said "Black Heart Containment" Saren and Xavek walked towards the door, they were soon joined by Moros, who had travelled to the lab via the void because he was drawn to the laboratory for reasons yet to be revealed. "Well now.. Time to see what's so special here..." Saren muttered. "aw... we are all here... Psychopaths... machines of death... *evidently disgusted* and even the rubble..." There is far too much sand on the floor... Moros turned towards the voice, his usual blank expression on his face. "yes I called you rubble, being of the void. But technically you are pretty much nothing else. Rubble! Rubble! RUBBLE! No, you don't react. Don't you see? He has got the rubble in the brain! Like all the rubble of the void like him or... Her if void beings have got a sex. Anyway, who is not rubble can pay attention to what I've got to say?" "Oh, we can.. We just don't really care because quite honestly, you talk too much." Saren responded. Xavek and Moros had walked up to the door that said 'Black Heart Containment'. Xavek looked at Moros, who used his nothingness manipulation to make a doorway by 'erasing' the doors blocking the way. Saren turned to follow Xavek and Moros as the three entered the chamber to see just what 'Black Heart' is. "(whisper impossible to be heard) poor idiots... And I hope for that scum of the void to die in the most gruesome way possible. Now is better if I lend a hand to our little heroes..." Moros just smiled, having a feeling that the voice may be wishing death upon him. 'Oh if only he knew the truth.. Then he'd be begging for forgiveness before I erase his existence in the most absolute of ways.' The trio consisting of Xavek, Moros and Saren continued to follow the trail of what lured them here. As they went in deeper, there was the faint wispering voice that sounded like a little girl. What could it mean? Xavek, Saren and Moros looked at eachother and shrugged before walking further towards the voice. "sha'ahsa shea chaaaa" Saren looked at the two, guessing they are hearing the voice as well and decided to try something. "''Sorry, none of us speak that tongue. Or was the proper term gibberish... Anyway, can you speak bloody english?" ''Saren spoke in his mind. Xavek frowned and engaged his buster gauntlets. Moros shrugged, figuring he'd have nothing to fear but summoning two ethereal blades just in case. The three continued on their path, following the strange voice. As they walked forward, they approached a circular room with pipes and steam all around them. There was a very omenous atmosphere in the room. They would then see why; for a black heart in a glass ball was located in the middle of the room, hooked up to most of these pipes and wires. Saren felt a sense of euphoria Xavek stood on guard and Moros could sense that the heart was dangerous. "Xavek... See what you can do about the glass ball." Saren said, a euphoric grin on his face. Xavek nodded and fired a plasma shot at the glass while Saren walked towards the glass ball, making sure to stay out of Xavek's line of fire Moros followed Saren. An amused smirk on his face. "Whatever this damn thing is, it had better be worth it..." Xavek muttered as he fired at the glass ball. "Such.. Euphoria.. I MUST HAVE IT!!!!" Saren shouted as he was literally within hugging distance from the black heart. As the glass ball was shot at, glass shards where covered in a red glow, as the heart lit up with red lines all over it. metal tubes ripped from the walls, and formed into a shell for the heart, and around that shell a metalic body formed. It looked makeshift....but it was something. Saren jumped back. "What the!?" Xavek was amused, maybe he'll be entertained afterall. Moros just stared. The Figure looked that of a little wolf girl. She had wires for hair, and the red glow that was on her heart, was the color of her eyes. it even covered her body in the same red glow. She looked down at Moros, Xavek and Saren and grinned. "Playtime?" "Playtime?..." Saren asked. "If by playtime you mean extermination of all those scientist, I think there might be some still alive.. Hopefully." Xavek responded. Moros just stared at the figure. "No no no you inbread fool. Playtime as in, you catch my ball, and toss it at the wall....''and hope not to die!" '' she said giggling as she formed a rather small energy ball on her finger. "Tank bred..." Xavek said. Saren just facepalmed. "Today has been a complete and total disaster..." Moros nodded and made a toss the ball over here gesture. The little girl giggles and flung the ball over to Moros with a closed eyed face. "Think Fast!" she said as it flew at him at a speed only achieved by Super Sonic himself. Moros just opened a void portal in front of him and one in the direction of the wall. "Aahahhahaa....eeeeee~" she said as she squished her face in her giggle. "You're fun~" Moros blinked and rubbed tye back of his head. Floating over to the group, the rest of her metalic body picked up bits of the floor and anything around her to form legs, the rest of her torso, and even managed to form glass eyes. "Yes....you'll be very useful for that..." she said examining the figures who have freed her. Moros tilted his head. Xavek shrugged. "As long as primary objective 'Kill, Maim, Subjugate' is completed, I do not care what I'm used for..." Saren snickered. "Oh well, just as long as blood rains from the sky and I die fighting than I give no fucks whatsoever." "Oh we'll have alot of time to kill, steal, and destory in the name of me, but there's something I need. My family." she said blasting a bigger hole in the wall. "But first tell me Mister Void Master. Darkstar Island is untouhed still no?" Moros glowed blue for a moment. "Ah, it's so nice to be able to speak again... If only for a limited time... To answer your query, Darkstar Island has indeed been untouched. As per the will of things... Another thing, I'm not a void master... I /am/ the void... and my name is Moros..." Saren and Xavek were wide eyed. "Holy shit, this guy can speak!?... Anyway.. Hello new boss.." Saren said, a cheerful grin on his face while Xavek sweatdropped. "Why am I stuck with a loon..." Grinning she looks at the hole she made. "Boys.....I have a feeling that things are going to get....darrrk~" Saren had a grin on his face. "Bosslady, I think I speak for all of us when I say the darker things get the more fun it is." Xavek and Moros nodded in agreement. Chapter 3: HEROES Meets the Time Patrol Aqua shook around still. "B...but..I dont know what to do...." "Then Sam will guide you." Charlot said. Sam nodded. "Right, so shall we go now?" "I guess....." she said sighing. "Should we take the boat?" "I don't even know where we're going! You can chose" Sam said willingly. "Well, from what I could get from the transmission, I tracked it to a place up in the north. D..does that help?" "I guess so. How do you wanna get there?" Sam asked. Aqua held onto Sam's arm shivering. "Its cold....so maybe um...the boat?" "Umm surrrrre..." Sam nervously said being afraid of water. Aqua pulled his arm as they got inside the boat. "I...I hope we dont have to do any fighting...." Sam started shaking from his fear of water. "Ye-yeah um do you k-know how to drive the bo-boat?" "Don't worry, I know how to!" a red fox in a commander suit is sitting in the pilot room. "I perfectly know our destination and how to get there as fastest as possible, just sit and enjoy." Charlot goes to the computer room to keep track of Aqua and Sam. "Al-all right let's go then I guess" Sam said.